New Girls
by hawaiinpotter
Summary: Faternal twins, Erin and Kim, are sick of there life at the orphanage in the Bronx. When they decide to runaway, who will they meet and what knid of adventures will they have?
1. New Girls

Stars and Moons  
  
The next day, Kim and Erin went with Race and Kid to the racetrack. "Thank God it's Saturday! I couldn't wait till I had some time to just kick back and relax. Not that we don't do that EVERYDAY!!!" "Ha-ha, I know what you mean Erin. It's so nice to be out w/ our boys and just chillin!" Kim says as she hugs Race. "Well, ya know! I don't know about Kid Blink but this has gotta be the best day! Whatcha say Kid?" "Hell Yea!"  
  
The four kids started walking back home when a young boy came runnin up. "Guys.. have.... too.. come.. Jack.trouble!" He falls down tired as hell from runnin. "Les, whacha takin bout? What kindsa trouble?" "Where?" "It's Jack. (Catching his breath now) He's been taken to the Refuge! You'se gotta come quick! He needs you'se help!" "Ight Les! We'res coming." With that the kids were on their way with Les to Manhattan.  
  
The kids arrived just as Jack was returning home from the Refuge. "Jack, what happened," Erin asked as the four of them walked up to the gateway of the Refuge. "They'se caught me stealin some food. Got lucky tho, Mr. Denton paid me'se way out!" "You'se gotta watch wheres you steal from. Most places don't mind if you'se sell themes paps. You know that!" "Yeah well I was hungry and it was only place round! Aight kids, lets get to bed! Early mornins morrow!" "Yeah right, night guys." "Night Les!" They all shouted as they went towards the LH.  
  
Erin and Kim could never sleep after an exciting day or NIGHT for that matter. They usually went up to the rooftop of their old boarding house. The only difference here was that they couldn't sneak out as quietly as they could before. The boys made much noise while they slept, but Jack liked to keep the girls close to his bed so they had to be extra quiet, Jack might have snored but he woke up the minute there was noise! The girls snuck out as quietly as they could, climbed the stairs to the rooftop and just lied on their backs. These two were no ordinary girls, they loved to look at the moon and stars and just dream. They always dreamt of getting away and living where there were no people and no one to bother them, even though now they had a wonderful life, nothing could change their dreams!  
  
Unto the girls' knowledge, three young boys snuck up behind them. "What ya's doin up here?" "WHAT?!" "Jesus Jack, you scared the shit outta us! Why ya gonna go and does a thing like that?" "Well, I'se felt a lil funny while sleepins so, I'se woke Kid and Race up to find you'se after I saws you'se weren't in you'se bed. Ya kno, we'se got names for all the boys. Why not names for you'se goils. How's about.um.Starr and Moon? Ya'se like that?" "We love it!" "Hey, ya's wanna join us?" "Sure, but under one condition." "What's that?" "You'se don't scare us like that's again!" "Done." 


	2. Race and Kid Blink

Next morning, Erin and Kim found themselves in Manhattan right outside the Newsboy's LH. Curious to find where they had ended up, the girls walked inside. They found themselves face to face with two very cute boys. The boys introduced themselves as Kid Blink and Racetrack. Erin and Kim were dumbfounded. They had heard of these boys from the Newsies strike, but never thought of meeting them in person. The girls couldn't believe that their wish had come true. That they were finally meeting the boys they had so desperately wanted to meet for months now. As Blink started to talk Erin was kicked out of her dream like state.  
  
" So you'se goils names?"  
Erin seeing that Kim was still in her dream like state nudge her in her shoulder and then answer, "Kim and Erin." She stated bluntly.  
"Well which one which I mean u can hardly even tell you'se apart." Race stated a little aggravated with the girls.  
Kim then answered. "Sorry sometimes wes forget we look so much alike. I am Kim and thats Erin." Kim and Erin walked off with their new friends. The boys offered to show them around and let the girls be with them while they sold papes.  
"Whyes don't wese split up dat way we sell more papes."  
"great idea! Kim youse go with Race and Ise ill takes Erin here". We need to come up with newsie names for youse."  
"We will think of that lader right nows let sell papes." Race suggested "wes will see youse later."  
Before separating on their own ways Kim and Erin did a little hand shake and then gave each other a hug. Then they headed different ways shouting headlines!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So hows long u goils been in Manhattan?"  
"We just got here this mornin from the Bronx."  
"What you doin walkin from the Bronx to here?"  
  
"Well wes runnin away from our "shelter" if yous wanna call it that. We couldn"t stand that place. It's so boirin and wes always got ourselves in trouble. They don't like fightin."  
"Youse big on fightin?"  
"Kim and I dont take nothin from nobody!"  
  
"Oh yea?!"  
  
"YEA! Wanna make sumtin of it?"  
  
"Nah, i wanna makes sumtin of you'se. If you gets what i mean." ""wink""  
  
"Oh boy. Let's sell some papes!" (both)"Mayor seen in Brooklyn with new goil!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After selling all their papes Kim and Race went to the racetrack to look at he horses. And then headed back to the LH and went upstairs to the bunkroom. They saw that Erin and Blink weren't back yet. Probably out walking around. Kim could see it in her sister eyes that she a thing for Blink and she knew her sister knew that she liked Race.  
  
Race was the first one to break the silence " so were youse goils planning on stayin tonight?" "We reallys hav nos wheres to stay."  
  
"Maybes youse can stay here. Let me go ask Kloppman. He runs the joint. Be back in a sec."  
Kim sat their just looking around wondering how many peoples lived here when Race in less then a minute was pounding his way back up the steps.  
"Guess what?? He says youse goils could stays here as long as there is no hanky panky goin on and you pay the 6 cent a night."  
At this both Kim and Race started to laugh.  
  
They quieted down when they saw someone else walk in.  
  
He looked about seventeen with a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck  
  
"Looksie here looks like Race gots a new goil."  
"she not my new goil" not yet at least he was really thinking though. "This here is one of our new newsies of course if it is alright withs youse."  
  
"One of our new newsies??"  
  
"Well shes gots a twin sister that is out with Kid Blink right nowse."  
"Oh, well ise don't sees a problem withs it but they have to at least go sellin withs me soon that way I can sees their skills and ise can take them to meet Spot. Byse the way whats youse name?"  
Kim spoke up as her sister walked in. " ise am Kim and the goil who just walked inse is my twin sister if youse have noticed? By the way Ise didn't catch youse name."  
"Oh sorry for being so rude. Da names Jack Kelly buy youse can call me Cowboy.  
  
"ok."  
Kim turned to her sister and introduced her to cowboy and told her about stayin here and her day with Race while Erin was telling Kim about her day with Blink. The girls fell asleep on a free bunk the boys didn't use. ~~~~~~~~ The next morning everyone woke up and went down to the distributing center. After gettin their papes, they all divided and went to their sellin spots. Jack took Erin and Kim with him so he could see how well they sell.  
  
"So you'se gots boys?"  
"Neither one of us gots boys. We came from a "shelter" in the Bronx. They dont like the goils there being with boys." Erin explained.  
"We LOVE boys. The oder problem we gets is that the boys dont like how tough Erin and i'se are. They feel as thos they cants protect us," said Kim.  
"Well lets me tells you'se, Blink and Race aint afraid of that. I can see you'se like them and i knows for a fact that they'se like you'se!"  
"Well we'd say sumtim so 'em but we'se dont kno what to say."  
"I'll talk to them fors ya. I've been wit these boys for a LONG time. I knows how to talk to 'em. Aight, we'se aint gettin any papes seld this way. Let's sell some papes." "Let's go!" 


	3. Ruffin it up and Meetings with Brooklyn

Erin, Kim, and Jack split up and started hawkin headlines in different  
  
directions. About an hour later they finished selling all of their papers. They  
  
met in front of Tibby's to have lunch.  
"Ise thinkin thatas Ise will go up ahead of you goils because ise have some  
  
business ise have to sort out with Spot. Is it aiight with youse if youse guys  
  
just meet me there after lunch." Jack asked  
"yea thatas no problems wese knows are way to Brooklyn. Wheres should wese  
  
meet youse?"  
"On da docks. Thatas where Spot always hangs out afters he sell."  
"No problem. Wese see youse in abouts an hour."  
After waving a quick goodbye to Jack the girls went inside of Tibby's and Jack  
  
went off to Brooklyn.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a quick lunch and conversations with Race, Kid Blink and other Newsies,  
  
Erin and Kim were off to Manhattan. Not noticing the two boys behind them. Kim  
  
and Erin were talking about how good their life has been since leaving the  
  
orphanage. Just before walking off the Brooklyn Bridge in to Brooklyn Kim looked  
  
down and saw that her shoe was untied.  
"Erin holds on a sec. I have to ties me shoe."  
"Alriights, just hurry up or else wese are goins to be late."  
  
  
Just as Kim finished tieing her shoe and was getting up a boy who Jack  
  
pointed out earlier to be one of the Delancy Brothers banged in to her.  
"Yo, youse shouln stop in da middle of da street Lil twirps!"  
"Hey!!!! Watch weres youse are goin. You almost knocked over me sis."  
Kim and Erin got up and started to head towards the end of the docks were they  
  
had spotted Jack with a kid who looked to be about a couple of years older then  
  
them with a cane and a sling shot in his hand.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"Jack so youse are telling me that youse have a girl newsies that are supposed  
  
to be really good fighters. Yea right I really only know one girl that knows how  
  
to sell papes and I don't really know if she can fight."  
"Well I have not actually seen them fight yet but they says that they are  
  
really good."  
"Well youse know what I say jacky-boy, I won't believe it till ise sees  
  
it."  
Jack let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to look to see if the girls  
  
were on their way. Just to his luck they were. But what surprised him more was  
  
the fact that the Delancy Brothers were following them.  
"Spot youse see those to goils headin towards us those are the girls I was  
  
tawkin aboutse."  
"Why are the Delancy Brothers following them?"  
"I dona knowse but I think wese got troubles." Seeing one of them knock  
  
over Kim.  
Spot and Jack started to head in that direction.  
~~~~Kim and Erin~~~~  
  
All to soon after they started to head down the docks the delancy brothers hit  
  
them each in their backs.  
Kim turned around and started yellin! "Youse knowse if youse dona stop that  
  
we are goin to soak youse!!!"  
Morris be the smart alec that he is retorted back. "What can a pair of goils  
  
do to us?"  
That was the last straw for Kim and Erin's temper. They both glanced at each  
  
other and before you knew it they were throwing punches at Oscar and Morris. The  
  
brothers couldn't even get a shot in. At the same time they punched the  
  
brothers in the head and Oscar and Morris collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
Just as they fell to the ground Jack and Spot came up behind them.  
"Are youse guys ok?" Jack asked.  
"what did I tell youse Jack? We don't take nuthin from nobody and we can  
  
handle ourselves." Erin said in a joking matter  
"Yea Ise forgot. Erin. Kim. I like youse to meet the leader of the Brooklyn  
  
newsie Spot Conlon."  
Kim and Erin spit in their hands and stuck them out towards Spot. He did the  
  
same and shook hands with them. All this time he was thinking about how theses  
  
goils were great fighters and could be come some of his best pals.  
"So do youse see what Ise was tawkin about now Spot." Jack asked.  
"Yea Jacky boy I do."  
Turnin back to Erin and Kim. "I have this goil that is a newsie for me that  
  
Ise think u goils would get along great with. The next time youse stop bye Ise  
  
will introduce youse."  
"That will bes great, but right now wese promised that wese would meet Race  
  
and Blink at 4 so wese best be goin. Nice meetyin youse."  
All four of them spit shook and left their separate ways. 


	4. Starr and Moon

Stars and Moons  
  
The next day, Kim and Erin went with Race and Kid to the racetrack. "Thank God it's Saturday! I couldn't wait till I had some time to just kick back and relax. Not that we don't do that EVERYDAY!!!" "Ha-ha, I know what you mean Erin. It's so nice to be out w/ our boys and just chillin!" Kim says as she hugs Race. "Well, ya know! I don't know about Kid Blink but this has gotta be the best day! Whatcha say Kid?" "Hell Yea!"  
  
The four kids started walking back home when a young boy came runnin up. "Guys.. have.... too.. come.. Jack.trouble!" He falls down tired as hell from runnin. "Les, whacha takin bout? What kindsa trouble?" "Where?" "It's Jack. (Catching his breath now) He's been taken to the Refuge! You'se gotta come quick! He needs you'se help!" "Ight Les! We'res coming." With that the kids were on their way with Les to Manhattan.  
  
The kids arrived just as Jack was returning home from the Refuge. "Jack, what happened," Erin asked as the four of them walked up to the gateway of the Refuge. "They'se caught me stealin some food. Got lucky tho, Mr. Denton paid me'se way out!" "You'se gotta watch wheres you steal from. Most places don't mind if you'se sell themes paps. You know that!" "Yeah well I was hungry and it was only place round! Aight kids, lets get to bed! Early mornins morrow!" "Yeah right, night guys." "Night Les!" They all shouted as they went towards the LH.  
  
Erin and Kim could never sleep after an exciting day or NIGHT for that matter. They usually went up to the rooftop of their old boarding house. The only difference here was that they couldn't sneak out as quietly as they could before. The boys made much noise while they slept, but Jack liked to keep the girls close to his bed so they had to be extra quiet, Jack might have snored but he woke up the minute there was noise! The girls snuck out as quietly as they could, climbed the stairs to the rooftop and just lied on their backs. These two were no ordinary girls, they loved to look at the moon and stars and just dream. They always dreamt of getting away and living where there were no people and no one to bother them, even though now they had a wonderful life, nothing could change their dreams!  
  
Unto the girls' knowledge, three young boys snuck up behind them. "What ya's doin up here?" "WHAT?!" "Jesus Jack, you scared the shit outta us! Why ya gonna go and does a thing like that?" "Well, I'se felt a lil funny while sleepins so, I'se woke Kid and Race up to find you'se after I saws you'se weren't in you'se bed. Ya kno, we'se got names for all the boys. Why not names for you'se goils. How's about.um.Starr and Moon? Ya'se like that?" "We love it!" "Hey, ya's wanna join us?" "Sure, but under one condition." "What's that?" "You'se don't scare us like that's again!" "Done." 


	5. Brooklyn

One week later, after a hard morning of selling paps, Jack was ready for one of his weekly trips to Brooklyn. He took the girls along with him, to meet another girl newsie, Roxy. Jack thought it'd be a good idea to have the two girls friends with other girl newsies in other towns. He thought they were getting too boyish and need a break. 


	6. Roxy

On the way to Brooklyn."Hey Jack?" "Yea Erin?" "What was Spot talking to you'se about when he mentioned a girl named Roxy?" "Well, Spot knows a girl from Brooklyn that happens to be a Newsie. She's the only girl Newsie in Brooklyn that doesn't acted as though she's better than everyone. Or that the world owes her something 'cause she can't get out of this hell hole." "Oh" said Kim, kind of alarmed. Kim and Erin exchanged looks. "So she's cool? I haven't really met any girls beside Kim who are cool around the guys and aren't all 'oh my god, Jack! I love you!' They are all stupid sluts and I hate girls like that!" Erin screamed. "Yo, Erin! Chill!!!! Nah, Roxy ain't like that. She's cool, the only goil 'fore you goils that I actually talke to. She's like a lil' sis to me. BE NICE!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Jack finished the three of them had reached the dock. "Jackyboy" said Spot jumpin down from a pillar. "How ya been? Goils, nice to see ya again. I'd like you to meet Roxy." Just than a girl with long dirty blonde hair climbed up from the water, soaking wet. "How you'se doin. I'm Roxy." "Ya so we'se heard. I'm Erin and this here's Kim." "Erin!!!" "WHAT?????" "It's aight. I've had worse said to me," said Roxy. "Nice to meet ya," said Kim as Erin nugged her and nodded to Spot who was checkin Kim out. "You want somten?" "Just can't believe how good you look when youse dress nice." "WHAT? You sains I don't dress nice usually?!?" "NO! Just that you'se look.um..Damnit!" Spot said turning his head to show Kim he was blushing. "What was that?" asked Erin. "UH.What? Nothing!" "RIIIIIIIIGHT." "Come on guys. Let's get sometens to eat 'fore we'se go back." "Aight Jack. Roxy, Spot you'se wanna come?" offered Kim with a smirk. "SURE!" yelled Roxy getting some clothes on. "Come on Spot!" "Aight." 


End file.
